everything_and_anythingfandomcom-20200214-history
SandClan/Roleplay
Archives: None SandClan's medicine cat, Mosquitowhisker, looked around, waiting for Applestar. —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 23:25, May 6, 2013 (UTC) "Mosquitowhisker? Is there something you'd like me to do?" Russetpaw asked, hoping the answer was no. He just felt like sleeping all day. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 23:47, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Mosquitowhisker narrowed his yellow eyes and thought. "There's always something to do." He paused. "I'd like you to see what we have in the herb store, then tell be what we have and don't have- that way we can try to find some, near our borders, where we have plentiful grass and other shrubbery." The tom meowed, twitching his long whiskers- very long compared to his small, just-bigger-than-an-apprentice size. —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 00:41, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Applestar padded over to her medicine cat, a stern look in her amber gaze. "Yes?" she asked, twitching her tail. "What is it?" The SandClan leader hated being called over for silly pointless tasks - such as punishing misbehaving apprentices. Although she was reluctant to do some of these things, it was for the good of her clan. After all, the red-brown tabby was not chosen as deputy for nothing - she had the required skills, and excelled at most, despite her short, fiery temper. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 00:44, May 7, 2013 (UTC) "But...that's gonna take forever!" Russetpaw whined. Sifting through herbs and then walking all over the territory to find more?! He hated work. "Why's being a medicine cat so much work?!" He hissed. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 00:46, May 7, 2013 (UTC) "Russetpaw, you lazy fox, shut up and get to work, or you can go treat the elders, like the warrior apprentices do when they do something wrong." Moquitowhisker snapped. Being his short-tempered self, he knew his patience would run thin with this cat the moment Applestar named him the medicine cat apprentice. He turned to Applestar. "This," He flicked his tail at his apprentice, "Is making my sanity slip away, quicker than a mouse's heart beats. I can't deal with him, and quite frankly, it's hard to tolerate his lazy--" The medicine cat broke off when he felt a tug on his whiskers. He looked down and saw his nephew, Owlkit. His amber eyes twinkled. "You were gonna say a bad word!!" The kit squeaked. Mosquitowhisker blinked and leaned down to eye level with the kit. "So what, kit?" He straightened back up, shooing his kin. —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 01:00, May 7, 2013 (UTC) "Not my fault you're a horrible mentor," Russetpaw muttered under his breath. He padded off, not caring if his mentor had heard him or not. At this point, he didn't care at all. Applestar was a dreadful leader, Mosquitowhisker could go to the Dark Forest for all he cared. He didn't even know why he picked medicine cat apprentice. Who wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice? All they did was sort herbs and treat scratches. How fun was that? He just hated his life so much. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 01:05, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Mosquitowhisker turned around and slammed a paw down on his apprentice's head. "You miserable excuse for a cat, do as you're told, or do nothing at all. Don't sit and mope about like a newborn kit." —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 01:44, May 7, 2013 (UTC) "Get your filthy paws off me!" Russetpaw slid out from his mentor's grip, and bit down on the older cat's paw. Hard'. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 01:45, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Flamewhisker walked into camp, a fairly large squirrel in her jaws, to see Russetpaw and Mosquitowhisker going to violent measures of arguing. She lashed her tail as she set down the squirrel and prowled over to the two cats. "Knock it off, both of you." She snapped. Her emerald gaze suddenly softened as she meowed, "No need to fight. I want you both to head to the den. And no arguing." She added with a slight growl. Flamewhisker walked back over to the squirrel and deposited it to the elder's den, then grabbed a thrush, sat down, and silently began eating. RUssetpaw growled at her. "Who do you think you are, tryna tell me what to do?!" ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 02:35, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Mosquitowhisker swatted his apprentice over the head. "Don't you ever bite be again, or I will send you strait into the heart of the tunnels. You don't want that do you, Russetpaw?" He growled. He turned to Flamewhisker. "Tell me what to do again, and I'll slice your ears off." —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 23:27, May 7, 2013 (UTC) "You can't tell me what to do!" Russetpaw growled. He hissed and ran out of camp. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 23:48, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay